


Tell Me What You Want To Hear

by Marksman18



Series: Omega Vlad [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha Jack Fenton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jazz, Beta Maddie, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Omega Danny, Omega Vlad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because there is literally only one omega vlad fic in existence and that is a tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: In which Danny learns that his parents were old college pals of a very rich icon of omega rights who hates alphas with a passion, asks questions and bonds a little, has his secret exposed to aforementioned older omega, and learns he is not as alone as he thought.Or, the a/b/o fic in which Danny and Vlad are omegas, halfas, and emotional train wrecks that are very good at pretending to be functional human beings that nobody asked for but I'm writing anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title directly from Secrets by OneRepublic
> 
> Ok so there are criminally few a/b/o fics as is in this fandom, and I have found exactly ONE in which Vlad is an omega, and it's this adorable little Pompous Pep fic where 6yo Danny meets Vlad while he's still in the hospital and decides then and there that he's gonna marry him, and like 20 yrs later he does and it is the cutesiest abo I have ever seen in my entire life. You should read it, just type 'omega vlad' into that little search bar and it should be right there. It also shows up for 'bottom vlad' just fyi. 
> 
> In an attempt to rectify this horrific lack of omega Vlad, I'm writing this and no one can stop me.
> 
> There will be other side stories and I'm even working on the one detailing just why Vlad hates alphas so much, and good gods is it gonna be fucked up.
> 
> Also, yes, Dan will show up eventually, once I get to that point in the timeline, but I have a lot of episodes to rewatch before I get there and yes, he will also be an omega. Murder omega. But still. And his relationship with his Vlad, that's a whole other clusterfuck that I'm not getting into right now.

"For centuries, omegas were viewed as property. Something to be owned by an alpha, claimed and bragged about. Expected to be subservient and obedient to any alpha they encountered, omegas had far fewer rights than women, and for just as long women were held in barely better regard. If one was a beta woman in the days long since past, she was nearly seen as a person by the alpha and beta men, but if one was cursed to be an omega, regardless of whether they be male or female, they were seen as no more a person than a table or a chair. And if a woman presented as an alpha, she was either killed or taught proper beta behavior by her betan or omegan mother. Can anyone tell me how many omegas an alpha man could have in colonial America?"

Someone raised their hand. "Up to ten?"

"That's right! And how many wives could he have?" The teacher beamed, seeming entirely too pleased with this lesson. Danny knew the answer, for once in his life. One beta woman. He kept this to himself though, he didn't trust himself not to sound bitter. It was only as of the 1930's that omegas got any rights, and presenting as an omega still got certain expectations forced upon you. Danny's life wasn't the best out there when everyone thought he was a beta, but it was still vastly superior than suddenly presenting as an omega. His family hardly treated him any different, but at school, everything had changed.

His friends had taken the news of their best friend being an omega extremely well, despite the fact that they couldn't joke about being an all-beta pack anymore (they had agreed long ago that if one of them were ever to present as an alpha, it would most likely be Sam, but they'd never even given any thought to the idea that one of them might present as an omega). Paulina now refused to look at him, the beta girl having been taught that one shouldn't be seen talking to an omega and especially not an omega male. Dash had stopped shoving him into lockers and throwing him into garbage cans or dumpsters, and had instead started trying to bully him into a date, the alpha even going so far as to grab Danny's ass and squeeze it tight whenever he got the chance. Some of his teachers even tanked his grades because they thought he should be discouraged from becoming an astronaut and be encoraged to find himself an alphan mate to marry and bare the children of. He did however enjoy the grade boost he got from his teachers who were strong supporters of omega rights and wanted to encorage him to chase his dreams and only bother with a mate if he wanted to. He liked those teachers. One of them even just exempted him from projects he didn't do because he was too busy fighting ghosts. He didn't even have to come up with excuses they just asked if he completed the assignment or not and either said he didn't have to make it up (but they'd accept it if he did) or just gave him a B- and moved on.

It wasn't until the bell rang signalling the end of the school day that he realized he'd zoned out again. He sighed and ignored the teacher's jab at how he'd zoned out and resisted the urge to deck the man even as his eyes flashed green when the beta had said that he (as an omega) should stick to what he's made for; an alpha, not space. He simply stood up and left the classroom and made his way to where he, Sam, and Tucker met up every day after school. Like usual, when they began their walk home (this time the scenic route), they talked; he complained, Tucker comforted, and Sam plotted. Everything was normal and fine until he said goodbye to his friends and went inside his home, where his parents announced that their old college friend had invited them to the twenty-year reunion in Wisconsin.

* * *

Danny yawned as he stared out the window of the Fenton family RV and his dad rambled on about something he wasn't quite paying attention to. He did, however, perk up when he heard his sister let out an astonished, "Vlad Masters? _The_ Vlad Masters?"

He'd learned about Vlad Masters in class one day. The man was a self-made billionaire who owned several research companies, a few mansions, and (what had really made him so famous) was _an omega_. He was even known for hitting alphas who couldn't seem to take 'no' for an answer, one of the bolder ones who'd abruptly slipped his hand down the back of the omega's pants at a charity gala getting punched square in the nose so hard even his _cheekbones_ had been broken and he'd needed plastic sugery to have a nose at all afterwards, not to mention the fact that Masters had quite firmly _stomped_ on the man's crotch. The alpha had tried to sue, but Vlad Masters had the best attorneys on the continent at his disposal, and the claim of having just been defending himself went over quite well, and the judge ruled in his favor.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad afterall. If he was going to meet the icon of omega rights who was apparently his parents' old college buddy, maybe ask a few questions as to how to deal with the cruel classmates and teachers at school, he could get through this.

* * *

Danny didn't know what he'd been expecting when it came to the house of Vlad Masters, but it certainly wasn't an actual _castle_. He also hadn't expected the older omega to greet everyone except his father warmly, but it was quite possible that the man just wasn't fond of alphas, which would explain why he'd ushered in everyone but Jack and used his foot to slam the door in the excited alpha's face. He _definitely_ hadn't expected for the graying omega to try to _flirt_ with his betan mom. The way he did it was like it was something he'd done so often in the past it was almost habitual, but then thought better of it and stopped himself mid-sentence. She then awkwardly excused herself to let Jack in. Danny marveled at the extravagant display of wealth, primarily because he was amazed that an omega obtained all of that wealth himself in a society that quite plainly told him he can't.

Vlad even had a football signed by the Green Bay Packers (the team quite clearly was his inspiration for nearly all his decorations), althogh Danny suspected that the all-alpha team just wanted the omega's number. As Vlad spoke proudly about how he obtained afformentioned football, Jack tackled him, yanked the ball out of his hands, and tried to start a little game indoors with him.

"Still got the old moves, I see, V-Man!" The bulky alpha said happily even as the now very angry omega stormed up to him and yanked the football back.

"I never _had_ any "old moves," Jack! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" he shouted, and then seemed to wince at his own words. Jack and Maddie shared a tense, almost regretful look as he turned around and carefully placed his prize posession back in the safety of its glass display case before brushing a bit of dust off the front of his suit and saying, "My sincerest apologies for the outburst. Would you like for me to show you to where you'll be staying?"

Vlad Masters did not apologize to alphas, at least not directly or sincerely. He made a very clear point of that. So even if he wanted to say he was sorry explicitly for snapping at Jack, there was no chance in hell he'd say it. Too big a risk of someone finding out that he said sorry to an alpha, and Vlad Masters did not apologize to alphas on a principal, alphas never apologized when they did something to upset an omega. Why should omegas be the ones required to apologize for something when alphas weren't?

Vlad showed them to their rooms, one for Jack and Maddie at one end of the hall, one for Jazz a few doors down, and one for Danny all the way at the opposite end from his parents. Danny suspected the man didn't trust _any_ alphas as far as he could throw them, even ones he was friends with, near omegas younger than himself. Danny knew for a fact that Vlad had once in an interview actually said, "I have learned the hard way not to trust an alpha. Ever." He refused to elaborate on what the "hard way" was, and Danny had tuned out what was said when the interviewer and media went on to speculate what it was. Danny was quite certain he didn't want to know.

"Daniel," Vlad said from the doorway after Danny put his bags down, and Danny turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to about any alphas giving you trouble, all you need to do is call me. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you in any way. Even if all you need to do is talk, I'll listen, even if no one else will."

Danny was at a slight loss for words. Vlad Masters _the Vlad Masters_ was offering to help him. _Him._ Danny Fenton. Loser of Casper High and son of the laughing stocks of Amity Park. Personal punching bag of the meanest alpha in school who all of a sudden wanted to date him. Male omega. Half-ghost _freak._ Oh yeah. Vlad would either run for the hills or the nearest pile of lab equipment at that last one. Ha. "Uhm, thank you," he forced out, now actually confused in addition to touched, "But, uh, why would you want to help some kid you don't know?"

Vlad huffed a tiny laugh and gave him a sad smile. "My boy, I may not have been there, but your parents and I were very close, and even though I couldn't be there, they sent me pictures. Pictures that they wrote explainations of on the backs. So it would be _like_ I was at their wedding, there for the birth and first steps of their first child, there for the birth of their second. They, they seemed to have forgotten to send anything after that, or it got lost in the mail. So I do know you, just not very well. And that is something I'd like to change."

Danny didn't know what to say, just standing there with his mouth agape staring at the older omega for several minutes. Vlad akwardly cleared his throat and said, "Well, you must be exaughsted, I'll see you in the morning."

Danny finally found his voice as the graying man was nearly out the door. "Wait, Vlad."

Vlad stopped, and turned. "Yes, Daniel?"

The teen awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uhm, y'know, thanks. That sounds- sounds cool. Getting to know each other, I mean. Uh. Yeah, see you in the morning?" _God, that was awkward._ But Vlad just nodded his head and let a tiny smile slip onto his face as he turned and walked out the door, gently closing it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma preface this by saying that Vlad is a petty bitch and hella territorial among ghosts, and he's not ashamed to admit that. He's had to be so violent and territorial in order to make ghosts take him seriously, and that means that with ghosts he shoots first and asks questions later if ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I headcannon that halfas can only exist if a _medium_ comes in contact with a ghost portal _as it's opening,_ and that any normal human would just straight up die, mediums only just sorta die. They die half-way. Hence, halfa.
> 
> Oh, and sorry it's so short. Im workin on it, k?

Danny woke up unexpectedly in the middle of the night. He was confused for exactly one second before he realized his lungs were freezing and he could see his breath. "Oh, great," he groaned, "Just what I need, a _working_ vacation."

Danny went ghost and phased through the wall, following the odd instinct that told him aproximately where to look, and found his dad, walking, still mostly asleep, muttering about needing the bathroom, with three ghostly vultures flying right behind him, their talons outstretched. The teen turned invisible and intangible, going through the floor and pulling his dad down by the ankles, not stopping to see the vultures' sadistically gleeful grins vanish and be replaced by utter confusion as he flew his dad to the bathroom. Danny was lucky the man was such a heavy sleepwalker.

With his dad safe in the bathroom, the young halfa flew up through the floor behind the vultures, putting on what he hoped was an intimidating face. He shouted to get their attention, made a witty remark when he got it, and then, to his utter confusion, the birds gasped and fled with matching looks of terror on their faces. Danny scratched his head, muttering about how that was actually too easy, and then his ghost sense kicked in again right as he heard someone begin to speak behind him.

"Oh, it's not _you_ they're running from, child." He spun around and gasped, coming face to face with a ghost who looked like he just stepped out of a vampire movie. The ghost had pale, almost minty blue-green skin, blank red eyes, high cheekbones, pointed ears poking out of the smooth long black hair that framed his face with a shock of white brushed pointedly to the side, a perfectly kempt goatee that framed his somewhat annoyed frown. He wore a white tunic and trousers that matched, his belt, gloves, and boots were jet black, a pitch black cape draped over his shoulders with intricate green and gold designs and a blood red inner lining, and the cape's collar was popped to high heavens. He did not look pleased, and when he spoke, pearly white fangs glinted in the dim light cast by their own bodies. "They know better than to face my wrath. But you, what are you doing in my haunt?"

Danny gulped, and hoped his fear didn't leak into his voice or expression. "I- uhm,that's not important!"

"Oh, but it is. You, Amity Park's resident Ghost Boy, all the way in Wisconsin, in the haunt of the Wisconsin Ghost. 'Danny Phantom,' is it?"

Danny started. The _Wisconsin Ghost_ knew who he was? He had heard some of the other ghosts muttering fearfully about the dreaded Wisconsin Ghost! "You, you know who I am?"

"Of course I know you." The Wisconsin Ghost said, and then phased through the wall behind him.

Danny followed him. He knew it was most likely a trap, but he did it anyway. "Wait! How do you know me!?"

They were now in a library, and Danny briefly wondered why Vlad would need so many books (and how the hell he had enough books on knitting to have a _sizable section_ sectioned off and labeled "Knitting"). The Wisconsin Ghost smirked creepily at him. "I've heard of you. You're the ghost with the _hero complex_ that uses his powers for _good,_ " here he raised his hands and made air quotes, and Danny could tell that he was judging him on their likely differing opinions on what "good" entailed, "How quaint." The older ghost flew up to him and circled him, their faces only inches apart. "Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

Danny took a defensive stance and tried to keep his voice level, "I- I don't wanna fight you." Danny tried not to let a hint of challenge enter his voice, he already knew he was in way over his head. This was the _Wisconsin Ghost_ after all.

"No. No you don't." And with that, the older and much, much stronger ghost hit him with an ectoblast that sent him flying back into a bookshelf. As Danny pried himself out of the shelf, he knew that the vampiric ghost had held back, he could feel it.

The Wisconsin Ghost was testing him.

Danny flew up and launched a few ectoblasts of his own at the blue-skinned ghost, shouting, "Get away!" He knew he had no chance in a real fight, he could only hope the ghost went easy on him. He startled when the other ghost just casually put up a square pink shield and easily blocked his blasts.

"Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast." He moved his shield to block each and every blast Danny sent at him. "So...year one," he yawned. His shield vanished and Danny eyed his glowing hands nervously. "Tell me, child. Can you do _this?_ " The ghost's voice doubled, then quadrupled as he split himself into two, and then those two split in two as well.

Danny gulped. "No, I can't! How are _you_ doing all this?"

"Years of practice. Which you, unfortunately, since you are in _my_ haunt unwelcome, have no time for." The four ghosts spoke in unison, before all four blasted him to the ground and he screamed in pain. Danny could only describe what happened next as a thorough ass-kicking as he tried to make it back out into the hall. The young halfa just barely made it to the hallway before he collapsed on the floor and, despite his best efforts, passed out, right as the Wisconsin Ghost phased out after him.

Vlad's eyes widened in shock as he saw the almost familiar rings pass over the boy's body, changing him from ghost to human. From Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. "The ghost boy... is Jack's son?"

He let his own pitch black transformation rings slide over him, dropping to the ground the instant he was human again. "Well, what do you know?" He let a giddy smile creep onto his face as he leaned down to gather the smaller halfa- _halfa!_ \- into his arms. He wasn't alone, _he wasn't alone!_ He didn't care the boy trespassed on his property anymore, no, now he was grateful for it. Another halfa!

Vlad gently picked him up and, deciding it would be best to fly the reason his heart and core were doing excited little flips in his chest back to his room, transformed. He ducked down and gently rested his head against the unconscious boy's chest, his core fluttering excitedly as he heard him breath, heard his heart's steady and somewhat slow beat, heard the quiet thrum of his core pulsing away. The older omega had to suppress the giggle that threatened to burst from him as he pulled his head away and carefully tucked the younger omega's head in the crook of his neck and began to fly.

Vlad was half-way to the child's room when he realized what this meant.

There was _another halfa._ Another halfa meant another accident, on another _medium._ Another _fatal_ accident on another medium. And another portal.

That made him stop in his tracks, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Jack and Maddie had built another portal. And their son died because of it.

Vlad had done his research, and halfas only came to be when a medium came in contact with an opening ghost portal. A normal human would die if they came into contact with the amount of ecto-energy needed to open a ghost portal, but a medium's body would be ready to accept the change, and only _sort-of_ die. That didn't make it any less painful, any less traumatic. And Jack hadn't immediately blathered on about how his son was half-ghost, and that wasn't something the large alpha could keep quiet about. Not to Vlad. He didn't know. Vlad looked at Danny worriedly, his omegan instincts telling him to hug this innocent child tight and never ever let go. The rational part of him stamped that out quickly, reminding him that no matter how good that sounded, he needed to put the boy back in his own bed before he woke up and freaked out because the ghost that just beat him up in a rather territorial display (the likes of which haven't been seen since the pack ages) was holding him tenderly and looking at him with wide worried eyes.

When Vlad got to Danny's room, he pulled the blankets out of the way with telekinesis and gently laid the boy down in the center of the bed, then covered him with the blanket the way one would cover a corpse. He stepped back, nearly to the door, and stared. This child needed him. He didn't know it, but he needed him. Vlad thought for a moment, then nodded to himself.

"I will protect you, Daniel." He promised quietly to the still unconscious teenager. "My child, I swear to you, I'll keep you safe. Some way, some how, I'll do it."

Danny stirred, shouting, "No, no! NO! Get away!" and not even half a second before he shot up and pulled the blanket off his head Vlad slipped intangibly through the door before he could be seen and pretended to have been walking by.

"Wha-? What happened?"

Vlad entered, concern etched into his features. "I was going to ask you the same thing, my boy."

Danny looked confused, and then muttered what sounded like, "Was that all a dream?" to himself, and shook his head. "I- I guess I'm more worn out from the trip than I thought. Just a nightmare. I'm sorry for the scare, Mr. Masters."

Vlad smiled reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry, my boy. After all, what's a little scare between friends?" Danny laughed a little, and Vlad took that as a good sign. "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." He turned to leave and as he left, he threw over his shoulder one last look. "Good night, Little Badger."

_A good night indeed,_ Vlad thought as he closed the door and transformed, flying off down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so little history lesson: The pack ages were back when all humans on Earth were divided into packs. Particularly powerful packs controlled other packs and the alphas of the stronger packs could do pretty much whatever they wanted so long as they didn't break any peace agreements with other powerful packs or disobey the pack's lead alpha. The omegas of the lead alphas lived in absolute luxury and all they had to do was spread their legs for their alpha and sometimes bare children. However, they were basically birds in gilded cages. Most were hella unhappy and wanted out but they were stuck there and so omegan suicide rates were actually pretty high. Ok, that got a little off topic, but basically the pack ages were when everyone was violent and territorial as fuck and wars happened more often than they did in our world's history and wars happened pretty damn often in our world.


End file.
